Glow or Die
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: Violent and Mature AU Slash fic with heavy Read or Die themes. Last Chapter is now up. Review cookies also being offered inside.
1. Painful Mysteries

A/N: Serious fic for once. Kigo is iffy. AU so who knows?

Disney owns KP and Co. so no suing me. It's not like I make money off this stuff anyways though that would so totally rock. So suing me is REALLY pointless. Trust me.

Cross your fingers that this fic is as grand as I hope it'll be, because I'm crossing mine.

Oh, small note for easier reading. "Iigo" is pronounced "eh-GO". Hope that helps.

------------------

"How is her condition?"

Everything hurt. It felt like someone had been jabbing needles into every pore on her body, then lighting them on fire somehow. She couldn't bring herself to be able to move as a young woman checked her pulse.

"Her pulse seems a little fast, but she should be alright." The woman looked down at the younger female who was lying on the metal table in front of her, "You gave us quite a scare Shego. We thought we lost you."

_Shego….? Is that…me? _She blinked as she tried to focus past the pain well enough to understand what was going on. She tried to remember something from before she had found herself lying on a cold metal table. "Wh-where am I?" She winced as she tried to shift to look at the woman who was looking her over.

"Don't worry, it's a safe place. You gave us a nasty shock a little bit ago." Her face was a little concerned, "You don't remember me do you?"

Shego managed to shake her head, a sharp pain shooting through her neck.

"I'm Iigo, your older sister." She frowned for a moment at the younger woman's confused expression, "Don't worry…I'm sure it'll come back to you." She smiled and rubbed Shego's hand, "Now come on…we need to get you up and moving to make sure you're not seriously hurt."

Shego looked at the woman who claimed to be her sister. The pain had lessened, but it still felt as if her skin was going to crawl away. And Iigo wanted her to move?

"Nu-uh….I'm already sore…"

The older woman shook her head, her silvery white hair threatening to come loose from the loose pony tail it was tied in, "Sorry sis, time to get up!" Shego flailed as something pushed up from her back, tossing her off the table as if she was nothing.

Without thinking the pale green woman twisted in the air and landed in a crouch, glaring at her sister. Some how the silvery haired woman was responsible, or at least that's what the feeling in Shego's gut told her.

"How'd you do that?" Shego looked at the woman with interest.

"Easy…" She held out an arm that gave off a faint white glow, "It's my glow." And she let her arm drop. It didn't hit the table, but rather fell right through it. "I can pass through almost anything. And aren't you a little curious how you just managed to land on your feet despite flying through the air like a test dummy?"

Shego's jaw dropped as it dawned on her. "How did….I…?"

Iigo smiled again, "That is actually a bit tricky to answer. How about some food and we'll talk about it?"

Shego nodded numbly and followed her sister out of the room, not bothering to question why she was wearing a green and black cat suit, or why her sister was wearing a white and black one. Somehow the unusual clothing seemed normal in her mind, almost like it was a second skin.

---------------------

Food turned out to be cold pizza and soda that came from a large stainless steel refrigerator, in an equally neatly and polished stainless steel kitchen. Shego eyed everything with curiosity as she nibbled on the food she was given.

"So…how did I…?" Shego paused from nibbling to ask the question that had been replaying itself, along with several others, in her mind during the walk to the kitchen.

"It's simple really," Iigo paused to finish chewing, and swallowed before continuing, "You, me, and everyone else in our family are special. Both of us have very good instincts in combat, and can go from back flipping across a room to stopping in a handstand at the drop of a hat. I can ghost through objects, which is what truly makes me special. No one knows what you can do yet. There's a betting pool on what green lets you do." Something in Iigo's voice said that she wasn't being honest, but it wasn't the time to confront her. Too much was still missing in Shego's mind.

---------------------

Shego sat in front of a mirror and table that was in, or at least they said it was, her room. The room was decorated in black and various shades of green splashed everywhere. Slowly she ran her fingers through her hair; despite how much of it there was she didn't realize at first that so much of it was there. She looked in the mirror as she tried playing with it, pulling it back with her hand into a ponytail, then a loose pony tail, then finally settling on the idea that it looked best hanging down naturally.

But even as she looked at herself in the mirror nothing seemed familiar. Her pale green skin, dark hair, even her green eyes looked foreign. Tracing a hand down her face she stared at the mirror, trying to make sure that it was indeed her.

---------------------

"How is the subject recovering?"

A nervous assistant looked at his clipboard, "She's adapting pretty quickly, and is showing signs of any residual effects of the process. She has no memory of anything prior to waking on the table it seems, and has no idea what she's capable of."

"Good. See that Iigo continues to progress her training and report in as soon as you're done."

The assistant nodded, "Yes Sir." And with that he was gone.

The man rubbed his jaw, "So Shego…let's see if you really are as strong as I made you to be."

---------------------

A/N: And the short intro chapter is finished. And no, Shego is not an android. I'm just leaving it at that.

More to come later.


	2. Learning to Cope

A/N: Just wanted to say really quickly that while the title IS a small reference to Read or Die mostly because this story is themed around some stuff that is very similar to some things in Read or Die; namely very specially "grown" people and government agencies. The story will explain that better as it goes.

I'm really sorry about my lack of updates, but some jerk _stole _the wireless networking card which let me connect to the internet I'm sharing a network with a friend in the same building as myself. So that means very little internet access. Which, in turn, means VERY few updates.

Yeah…anyways less of my chatter and more story, eh?

---------------------

"Sun bathing again?"

Shego looked towards the voice, covering up her naked body with her towel, "If you must know Iigo, yes, I –am- sunbathing –again-. Did it ever occur to you I locked the access door for a reason?"

Iigo smirked, "I don't use doorknobs, so I didn't know it was locked. So why are you hiding out up here rather than being downstairs with the rest of your family?"

Shego frowned, "My 'family' as you so nicely put it, drives me crazy. I can't see how you put up with them! Besides…this is something that is actually fun."

Iigo shook her head, "Always the same. You never change Shego. Always angry and spiteful. It's actually cute in a strange way how you look when your mad. Though I'll never understand what you see in sun bathing. It's been your little obsession since you woke up."

Shego frowned. Since she woke up meant since she had come out of the coma that she had been thrown into. The coma caused by that comet.

It had actually been a miracle that anyone survived that comet's impact at all, much the six of them. Shego still questioned it, but her doubts where hard to found. She had no memory from before she had woken up, and despite everything that she seemed to know, she still didn't know who she had been.

The thought of never knowing who she had been scared her, but her brothers and sister seemed to be alright with not remembering who they had been before. Shego found herself all to often staring at them in disbelief on how ignorant they preferred to be. It was disgusting to her to think that a person would abandon who they used to be so easily.

Even Iigo didn't bother to even try to think about the past, shrugging it off like it was nothing to be concerned with.

She forced herself to focus for a moment, "I like to sunbathe. It feels good to have it's warm embrace over my skin. It's not like I burn anyways." She was right, her pale green skin never even singed. Without that kind of problem to face, sunbathing was an enjoyable activity that Shego only could only really enjoy naked, because the only clothes she owned covered up too much skin.

"Shouldn't you be off…I don't know…brushing Mego's hair or something?" Shego pulled her turtle neck back on, and then the jeans that had been discarded hours ago when she first came out onto the roof.

Iigo shook her head, "Nope. I've got nothing…so I figured that since you're the only one who doesn't know what she can do, why not work on it?"

Shego frowned at the idea. She was already a bit of a freak in her own eyes with the pale green skin, and didn't want to add to it. "I don't know…I'm happy not knowing what that might hold for me. I'd much rather just go find a nice book or movie and curl up on the couch."

Besides, working on her glow meant going to that room. She hated that room. It was pure white save for the long mirror that completely covered one wall. It was so sterile and impersonal that Shego felt uncomfortable going in there.

"Please? For me?" Iigo was batting her eyes, a surprising little tactic that worked so well thanks to the large doe like nature of them. Shego's will was crushed like a sheet of paper before a bulldozer.

"Fine…but I'm not going to like it." She followed her sister down the stairs and to that room. She paused as she faced the open doorway, took a deep breathe and only after closing her eyes, stepped inside.

Closing her eyes didn't help her over come the fact that she was in the room that sent chills up and down her spine, but it did make it easier to step inside.

"So have you been practicing on your glow like I showed you?" Iigo spoke sweetly like she knew what Shego was going to say before she said it.

Shego sighed, "No. You know I could careless about this stuff. Why you and everybody else in this family is so excited to have their powers, I'd prefer to be power free. Rainbow comet produced glows or not, I would like to just be normal."

Iigo raised an eyebrow, "Your hair is black, and shimmers a little green. Heck even your skin is greenish. I look like an albino, Mego has pale purple skin, and Hego has blue hair. The only ones that got off easy are Wego, and they have red hair. Face it, you and everyone else in the family is not going to be normal. So the sooner you stop having a pity party, the sooner we can start."

Shego's mouth moved, but now sound came out. A pity party? Shego have a pity party?

It felt like her body was getting warmer as her anger bubbled. Her knuckles popped as she tightened her fists and glared at her sister.

"Very good Shego, you're now glowing," Iigo was a little amused as she spoke to her sister.

Shego turned slightly and looked towards the mirror and her eyes widened. An aura of shimmering green had surrounded her, and blazed especially bright from her fists. And as suddenly has it had come, it was gone.

"But…you need to work on control," Iigo was curious now. _So Shego…you do have a strong glow…but can you control it?_

Shego looked at her hands, and frowned. She had been glowing like a nightlight just a moment ago, and her hands had been doing it even stronger than the rest of her. Was it possible that they could glow on their own? The notion seemed like it was right, so she stared at her hands, trying to think of what had triggered it.

Iigo. Iigo telling her that she was wallowing in pity.

There was a slight flicker.

Shego focused on the feeling, concentrating on the anger as her eyes started to narrow.

Another flicker. Then another.

Hego. The big idiot he was insisting that they should all be super heroes. Not even considering how everyone else felt about it.

Her hands lit up with a "Woomph". The glow danced and flickered over her skin, threatening to go out at her amazement. Shego focused herself on her anger and smirked as she tried a couple of quick jabs in the air. That would look so cool in the dark.

"Up for a fight are we?" Iigo's question never needed to be asked because her body craved the exercise that a fight would give her. She dropped into a partial crouch, her palms forward, fingers curled, but not clenched. Yes, she needed it.

Shego looked at her flaming fists and grinned, her body already shifting without her thinking about it as she faced her sister. "Why not? You could use a little exercise after all those doughnuts you keep eating."

Iigo's eyes glared with anger as her body light with her soft white glow. She dropped into the floor and out of sight, leaving a confused Shego.

"No fair Iigo! I can't drop through the floor like that!"

"Boo." It was behind her, Shego's body already whipping into an attack as she swung her fist in a back hand. The green glow met the white and it was like she hit a brick wall with her hand. It just wouldn't move. "Seems our powers don't work against each other very well." Iigo's knee flashed up and at Shego's stomach, trying to get a bit of pain in for the hurtful comment.

The woman didn't even think about it as she blocked the knee, and used it as a way to launch herself up, her knees aimed at her sister.

---------------------

The man smiled as he watch the two women go at it from his room behind the mirror, "Shego is progressing rather nicely isn't she?"

A thin man with large glasses, and a clipboard nodded as he scribbled on his papers, "Nicely indeed Sir. She's actually gotten control over her glow…three times faster than Iigo, who was the quickest adjusting before."

The man smiled more proudly, "Naturally. I told you she'd be the best of them."

Glasses flipped through his papers, "Sir she also seems anti-social, cynical, and appears to doubt most of what Iigo is telling her."

The man rubbed his jaw, "As long as Global Justice doesn't catch wind of what we're doing here, I can handle her. Alright, you can go now. And tell Iigo I need to see her when she has a private moment."

---------------------

"Ms. Paper, we need to talk." A woman with an eye patch jogged up behind the young red head who was walking away from her at a fast clip.

Ms. Paper, as she had been called turned in mid stride and glared at the woman behind her, "About what exactly Dr. Director? You soaked my only copy of _Tale of Two Cities_! I have nothing to say to you! Now let me go home already!"

Dr. Director faltered, "I told you I'm sorry…I'll even by another copy for you. Just come back to my office…we have a very important mission for you."

"A first edition copy?" Ms. Paper's heart skipped a beat in excitement.

"Yes, a first edition, just please come with me Ms. Paper." Dr. Director began leading the way back towards her office, hoping that nothing else would interrupt this mission brief.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? Especially after I keep telling you to call me Kim or if you insist on being formal, Ms. Possible, not 'Ms. Paper'."

Dr. Director forced herself to remain calm, and spoke coldly, "I'm not supposed to do that. Your official designation is Ms. Paper, or The Paper, nothing else. It's to protect your identity, which I'm sure I've explained before."

The woman sighed, "I know…but Ms. Paper just sounds so stuffy…so when am I getting this book?"

Dr. Director groaned inside. _Why did I have to be her handler? Why couldn't someone else deal with her? I mean sure she's the best agent I've ever seen, but why can't she be easier to handle? WHY?_

---------------------

A/N: And thus we end Chapter Two with Dr. Director's frustration. So where am I going with all of this? And why in the heck is Kim a Paper Master?

I can answer the second one for you right now. She's a Paper Master because the ability is as versatile as Kim herself. Anything she could possibly ever need (save for food of course) can be made in a moment's notice, from a parachute to a rope, to even something like a sword, blast shield, or bolt cutters from paper, and best of all she can still be her kick arse self!

The other question will be answered in due time. Sorry, but that's how I play this game, as you probably know.


	3. Alls Fair in Love, War and Covert Ops

Alright, onto this next chapter. Obviously we're using a majority of KP characters. No official Read or Die characters in here, but there may be a few original characters (like Iigo) as I see necessary.

Well on with the show!

-------------------

"Dr. Director can you hear me?"

The woman's voice came over a small earpiece almost hidden under the redhead's hair. "I hear you quite well Ms. Paper. Are you in position?"

The woman leaned over to the pilot, "Are we over the target?" She tried to sound pleasant about it, but the man had refused to let her take along a few books for the flight, so she was rather annoyed.

The man nodded, and Kim sighed in relief. The sooner she finished the mission, the sooner she could get her book from the one-eyed woman. "We are over the target, I'm preparing for the drop." She moved to rear section of the plane, and opened the door.

The pilot looked over his shoulder, "Don't you need a parachute?"

The redhead grinned, "Where would be the fun in that?" And she was gone.

Freefall was one of her top five things in life, certainly it was after curling up with a wonderful story, but she still enjoyed it. Her loose clothes started falling apart in mid air, revealing a white sports bra and spandex shorts and sneakers, as the clothes that she'd been wearing before, loose jeans and a sweater, now a large parachute as she dropped closer to the building beneath her.

"What is it with mad men and setting up in the middle of the ocean?" She shook her head and the parachute started to fall apart, into a swirling mass of paper that reformed into her clothes. With a grin she pulled an index card from her newly formed pocket and sliced the door open leading off of the roof, and slipped inside.

"I've reached the roof, and entered the building. Commencing the operation."

"Excellent Ms. Paper. The target is on the tenth floor." The smile on Dr. Director's face was evident. Getting into the building was always the hard part of an infiltration. Now came what was known as the easy part.

The stairs were empty so she didn't bother being as stealthy as she slipped down them as she would have if they had cameras, or motion detectors.

She paused as she heard a stairwell door open then shut a couple floors down. Feet started padding up the stairs towards her. Kim frowned and flattened herself against the wall just out of the line of sight for the person coming up the stairs.

A thin woman with a large amount of hair started to come into view wearing a green t-shirt and black pajama bottoms. Kim's hand shot out with and index card in her fingertips, stopping millimeters from the woman's throat.

"Don't scream, please, it tends to make things a lot more difficult than they should be. Okay?"

The woman grinned, and for some reason Kim realized the woman's skin was pale green. "I don't scream that easy Princess." Her hands lit up and one of them hit the index card away, the paper lighting up in a blaze. "Besides…that was just a single piece of paper, what can paper do to a woman with burning plasma coming out of her hands?"

Kim grinned as her shirt rippled, the sleeves shortening from wrist to elbow length as a set of tonfa formed in her hands, "Why don't we find out?"

The woman smiled, "Nice trick. Is that actually supposed to be intimating?"

The redhead smiled as she regarded the glowing hands of her new obstacle. "I should say the same to you. Though the glow certainly makes for a nice way to find your way in the dark."

The woman lunged, a glowing fist aimed at the redhead's face. A tonfa shot up, causing the blow to be pushed away. Kim twisted down and spun the other tonfa so it snapped out at her opponent's knee. The knee was gone, a slight wave of irritation flashed over Kim as she hit air.

Time was of the essence, and she was running out of it.

"Ms. Paper, do I need to remind you that if you do not find your way to the beach in the next forty minutes, we will be forced to leave you behind and call this mission a failure?"

"Now is NOT a good time for lectures. I'm rather busy."

The woman grinned and swung at the redhead again, "Boss riding your backside?"

Kim didn't answer as the tonfa snapped out, hitting one of the flaming hands. The paper weapon didn't ignite though, but rather covered the fist, snuffing out the flame. Having just a handle connected to a fist, Kim shoved the hand against the wall, the paper sticking to it, like it was cemented there.

Shego's eyes grew wide as she tried to wrench her hand free. It wouldn't ignite, and it wasn't breaking free of the wall or the paper.

Her annoyance was only intensified as the other hand was pinned to the wall in the same fashion. "Pumpkin, I'm all for games, but this is cruel, not fun." The woman looked annoyed that the fight was over in such a cheap fashion.

The redhead sighed, "I'm sorry…"

The woman huffed, "Shego. Or at least that's what they keep telling me."

"Oh. Well Shego….I'm sorry to ruin your fun. But I'm working right now." Kim pulled an index card from her pocket and flicked it so that its flat side smacked against Shego's lips, the paper becoming soft and sticking to the woman's skin before the paper hardened again. "Maybe we can pick this up again some other time?"

The anger in Shego's eyes was clear as she glared at the redhead who was continuing her mission, leaving the angry woman with a small wave.

Kim slowed down a couple of floors later, and sighed, "Alright Dr. Director, I'm clear of the complication and at the tenth floor. I'm going silent."

"Excellent to hear Ms. Paper, remember the target is The Tome of Crying Souls. It is important that you retrieve that book unharmed. Understood?"

"I'm more worried about you harming the book actually." Kim reached up and tapped the earpiece, a small beep telling her that it was turned off. She opened the door and slipped into the hall.

No guards. No cameras. No security.

Something wasn't right. Kim could feel that something was very, very wrong.

She turned, sliding into a defensive stance, but it was too late. A fist went through her blocking arm and connected with her face.

Kim shifted as she recovered from the blow. _That fist went _through_ my arm._ "So that's why there is no security…Because this place…it used the Tome to create people that aren't natural."

A pale woman smirked as she phased through the wall. "Correct. And you can't have the Tome back from us!" Another fist, this time Kim slid away from the striking limb and drove her elbow into the other woman's chest.

Her elbow didn't connect, but went through the other woman.

"Come on little Global Justice Lackey, you know you can't hit me. I can just phase every hit away."

Kim grinned, "Plan B it is." She turned and ran.

The pale woman grinned, and pulled a small two-radio from a pouch hanging from a belt loop on her jeans, "Father…we have an intruder."

A voice came back over the radio, "We know. The Tome has been secured. All preparations have been taken care of in dealing with this intruder. Go let you sister out of her situation and meet me in my office."

"Yes Father."

-----------------------

A/N: And here we end. I love a good cliffhanger now and then. Especially when I don't know when I'll be able to update again. XD

I'm not going to give up any answers what exactly I'm doing with this all, but I will answer it in due time. As usual no particular chapter sizes, but I'll try to do a few longer ones than the usual size. Unfortunately I can't promise daily updates right now, but I'll update when I can.


	4. Cute Butt Kicking

Kim was in trouble, and she knew it. That new opponent was literally untouchable. And with the time limit on her pick-up, it meant she didn't have time to fight. She would have to do a smash and grab.

_This is beyond uncool. I can handle the woman with flaming hands, but a person who can ghost? _She forced back a shudder as she continued to dart down the hall, watching for signs of anyone else, especially the pale woman she had run from. _God…let's face it…another mission where I'm officially boned. I really need to get a better contract with Global Justice. Or hold out for more books at least._

She slid into a stop, twisting to face the only door in the hall, other than the stairs. _This has to be it._ Her pants shortened to knee length as a large blade formed in her hand. With a strong swing the door cracked, in another in the opposite direction the three triangular sections of the door fell away leaving a triangle of door still attached to the hinges, which was easily pushed out of the way.

Inside the room was a very large library. _Well this just sucks…all of these wonderful books, and no time to read them. I am _so_ demanding a raise for hardship when I get back. _The blade came apart as her pants lengthened back out.

---------------------

Iigo smiled when she saw the fury in her sister's eyes. "Looks like no sunbathing for you today."

Shego gave her a look that read _Bite me._

"With an attitude like that I may need to leave you here to cool off."

Another look; _Don't you even think about it_ this time.

"Why not? You were beaten by some Paper Wielding teenager."

Shego looked away, as if she was thinking.

"Oh all right, I'll get you out. Now hold still." She pulled a knife out of her pocket and flipped the blade open. The paper gave easily to the blade, and Shego was free in a matter of moments.

"Thanks Iigo. Now I've got a cute little butt to go kick."

Iigo looked at her sister who was going up the stairs, "Cute?"

---------------------

Even with the ability to sense books it was hard to know where the Tome was. All of the other books interfered with the ability and threw off her sense of where the book was. She could narrow it down to a general direction, but pinpointing it was near to impossible without looking for it the old fashioned way.

She froze in place as a voice called out through the stacks, "Princess? I know you're in here…now come out so I can kick your cute little butt."

_Cute? Does she want to kill me or make out with me?_

Kim didn't answer and continued to look for the book, hoping to find it quickly so she could just get out of there. The thought of being stranded on the island didn't please her, and she wasn't sure if she could find enough paper to construct a way to get back.

Well enough paper without ruining all of the wonderful books in the room she was in.

"Come on Pumpkin….I just want to play some more. But I can't play if you keep hiding." The voice was closer, only a stack or two over.

_Come on…where _is_ this book?_ Kim mentally screamed at herself in frustration as her fingers passed over the spine of an old unmarked book. The book jiggled in its place in response. _Gotcha!_ She pulled the book from the shelf and turned to make a break for it.

"Busted Pumpkin." The pale green woman was right there in the way, a smirk on her face.

"Umm…can't we just talk about this? I'm just retrieving this book…and now that I got it I can leave….So…well…" Kim found herself scrambling for something to say…anything that could get her out of this situation without harming any of the books. Such ancient treasures didn't deserve a cruel death by being used as a weapon or a ride, and Kim wanted to avoid doing just that if she could help it.

"Wait…leaving…" There was something written on the pale green woman's face. It was almost unreadable until Kim realized the woman was plotting something.

"If I can help you get out of here…can I come with you?"

Kim's heart skipped a beat. _Is she serious? _"You're serious, right?"

Dark hair shimmered in the light as she nodded, "You're cute, a great challenge in a fight, not to mention you're leaving this boring ass place. I don't see why I shouldn't be anything but serious."

Kim faltered, "Your…a…um…"

The woman nodded, "Say it with me cutie, Lesbian. Or at least I'm pretty sure I am. Still kinda foggy on the personal identity thing. Anyway I'm Shego." She offered a hand to the other woman.

"Kim," the redhead's hand met Shego's and the two hands squeezed closed. _God…why does holding her hand make me want to go weak-kneed?_

Shego smiled, "Great. Now let's get the heck out of here." She turned and started to run, pulling Kim along with her.

---------------------

The man was standing in his office, a large wall of monitors in front of him. Every camera in the building was carefully hidden to prevent them from being disabled by any intruders. Some of which had microphones that could be cued to be turned on so that converstations, or general noise could be heard. It made for a sound security system and an excellent way to keep an eye on his employees.

"You get all of that Iigo? Your ungrateful sister is leaving us."

Iigo shifted nervously in place, "Should I go retrieve her Father?"

He frowned, "No. She'll be punished for it later. Right now we'll be glad they didn't discover the true purpose of this facility. Now come…we must move to a more secure post. This one is too easily infiltrated."

"Yes Father. Shall I tell my brothers that we are moving?"

He nodded, "You may Iigo. Then start packing your things, then help the staff pack the equipment."

"Yes Father." The pale woman started to fall through the floor slowly, on her way to carry out her instructions.

"Shego…don't you worry. We'll take care of this rebellious streak. Yes…yes we will."

---------------------

A/N: And so we end the fourth part of this fic. Just who "Father" is and where I'm taking you on this complicated journey is yet to come.

Up Next: The escape, explaining things to Dr. Director, and finding Shego a place to live.


	5. Color Blind

Kim looked at Shego, "So…which way?"

Shego looked at the stairs both up and down. "Well…if we go up it's only two floors to the roof, but down means we need to go ten floors."

Kim smirked, "Roof sounds a lit easier to me. I can arrange something from there. Doubt you have more paper around here though."

Shego shook her head, "Not that I know of. Save for what your…uh…wearing?"

Kim nodded, causing Shego to stare for a moment in amazement as the realization that the woman's clothes were made of paper.

"Okay…that really is a neat trick…it looks like normal fabric….Anyways…save for what you got…there's nothing. Everything in this entire building is digital. Save for the books back there…nothing is made of paper."

Kim winced, "We'll make due then." She darted up the stairs, clutching the book in her hands carefully, leaving a confused Shego behind.

"What do you mean 'We'll make due then'?" Not expecting a response she tailed the woman up the stairs. _She's lucky she's cute because…damn it…stay focused woman! Now is not the time to start fantasizing about a woman who can kick your butt. With paper no less!_

Shego stepped out on the roof and her jaw dropped. Kim's clothes were gone, two large paper wings spread from her back, a rectangle joining the middle. The book was nowhere to be seen.

"That is….bitching…."

Kim turned and grinned, "See? Making due. Now I need to you to hang on tight because this is going to be a little risky. I know they'll support the weight just fin, but I've never actually carried a passenger before."

Shego swallowed and grinned, _Well…It's not sex…but this is a good start. Wait...Damn it...FOCUS Shego! FOCUS!_

Kim didn't notice Shego's blushing; her mind was elsewhere, on the thought of that first edition Dr. Director had promised. "Ready?"

Shego nodded as she wrapped her arms around the other woman's middle. Even barefoot she stood a good four inches taller that the redhead. Kim didn't seem to notice that she was just slightly taller than the pale green woman's bust as she wrapped her arms around the woman. The wings flapped once, then twice and they lifted off.

It was the first time in her life that Shego had ever been off the ground and it was exhilarating. The wind whistling by as they swept forward towards the beach of the island was exciting, and a little scary as Shego wrapped her legs around Kim's waist, not completely sure about how safe it was.

The dove in towards the beach, a wild grin on the redhead's face as the adrenaline pumped into her blood stream.

_She gets off on this stuff…_Shego was in awe…the woman who had most likely done this several times before still enjoyed it. It was a strangely warming thought.

Kim's body twisted so her feet could hit ground, the pair skidding to a stop in the sand. "Shego…you can let go now…" The paper wings started to fall apart, the individual pieces floating off into the breeze.

Shego meekly unwrapped herself from the other woman and stood on the sand, trying not to look like she hadn't seen the ocean up close before. Or at least couldn't remember seeing the ocean before.

"Miss Paper…who is she?"

Kim tried not to be annoyed at the use of her codename, "She is Shego. She's the reason I'm out of there on time. I made a deal with her, and I intend to keep it. She's coming with us."

The woman with the eye patch looked greatly peeved at this. "Miss Paper, you do not have the authority to make such a call."

Kim grinned, "I'll trade you my usual mission fee for this favor. Sound good Dr. Director?"

The woman stopped complaining and nodded meekly. "Alright…but don't make a habit of dragging strange woman back with you every mission, got it?"

Kim nodded and led a very confused Shego onto the boat. "Oh…and Betty? You still owe me that book."

---------------------------------

Kim followed Dr. Director through the halls of Global Justice, not noticing her lack of clothing as she was only dressed in a sports bra and spandex pants. Shego on the other hand was having a hard time not noticing. The cool floor was hardly a distraction despite her lack of shoes, but she managed to keep her eyes from straying too long.

_God….wow….I know I sat next to her wearing that the entire three hour trip…but in motion it only gets _better. Shego bopped herself, cursing her obsessive thoughts. _Damn…I'm such a pervert._

She forced herself to walk a little faster, walking next to Kim rather than behind her, "Where are we going?"

Kim shrugged, "Either her office…or to see Mr. Gentleman."

"Mr. Gentleman?" Shego tried to keep her eyes off the other woman's chest.

"A techno geek without compare…he hasn't aged past ten years old for the past three hundred years. He actually started Global Justice and does a lot of behind the scenes work to keep the Western world in balance."

Shego raised an eyebrow, both at what she just heard, and at the fact no one seemed to notice that Kim was walking around mostly naked. _I guess it happens often enough they're used to it… _"So…um…why not the rest of the world? Why just the Western world?"

Kim shrugged, "He doesn't say…but I think it's because they are the easiest governments to help…guide."

Shego nodded, "Um…I have a rather…silly…question…But…I never really thought this out…but I don't have a place to stay…Can...Can I stay with you until I find somewhere else to live?" _Did…God….I did say it…I am _SUCH _an idiot…_

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well…there isn't a lot of room…actually…there's only one room left…"

"Left?"

Dr. Director butted in as she swiped a keycard through a reader next to a red door, "Out of a five story apartment building Ms. Paper owns, there is one room that isn't filled, floor to ceiling mind you, with books. And I think it's only because she lives in there."

Shego could feel her jaw drop, "Five floors…?"

Kim blushed, "I try…but my collection is nothing compared to the one that Global Justice has."

Shego shook her head. _Where would you find more books than that…?_

The red door slid open to reveal an elevator, Dr. Director motioning them inside. The twin doors slid shut, and moments later they opened again. Despite the fact that it didn't feel like they had moved, they were now inside of an enormous library.

Shego looked straight up, trying to spot the top of the stacks. They actually disappeared from sight before ending. "Princess….if you want a collection like this….you'd have to live a very…very…very…long time."

Kim blushed, "I know…So many wonderful books here….which reminds me…"

Dr. Director sighed, "It's in my office. But first…we need to get some clothes back on you Ms. Paper."

A blonde wearing a hockey jersey came rushing up the short flight of stairs that lead from the landing that was in front of the elevator to the main floor. He had a tray with a cup, and teapot in one hand, and a briefcase in the other.

His toe clipped the edge of one step sending him sprawling. Shego caught the boy in one hand by the back of his shirt and the tray in the other, dropping the blonde the last few inches, onto his face.

Kim shook her head, "Ron, I've told you dozens of times…slow down…"

A mumbled "Sorry KP" came from the boy as he pulled himself to his feet, flipping the briefcase open, colored paper tumbling out onto the floor.

Km shook her head, and held a hand out, fingertips limply pointing down to the paper, which started to flutter in place. It swirled up in a colored whirlwind, forming a dark blue blouse, darker green shirt, and a black and white tie.

Shego stared for a moment, "Great ability….poor fashion choices Pumpkin."

Kim sighed, "What'd I do wrong?"

Dr. Director and Ron watched as Shego did what no one else had ever thought of doing before. Correcting Kim's clothing.

"Well it's simple….if your doing a school teacher look, black and white is more than enough…but based on your color choice…you're color blind aren't you?"

Kim blushed deeply, "…Y…Yes…"

Ron's jaw dropped. No one knew that Kim was color blind…well no one but him. At least until then. A woman he had never seen before had guessed it just based off how Kim had chose to dress. It caused a cold feeling to rise up inside of him…and that frightened him.

Shego sighed, shaking her head, "We'll worry about that later I guess…So…where –are- we going?"

Dr. Director shook her head, trying to ignore the scene unfolding in front of her, "Ms. Paper, the book you retrieved us will hopefully help us prevent the Mind from furthering any of their plans to create a force that could rival our Agents."

Shego's face fell, "What kind of force?"

Dr. Director sighed, she was explaining far too much to the pale green woman. Granted the information wasn't classified, but it was still annoying. "The Mind has been experimenting in the human genome and various super human abilities. Many of these are taken from figures who held these in the past. The book Ms. Paper retrieved was had detailed information on every super human ability that has arisen in the past thousand years. Along with another book, that is still missing, called the Book of Sleepless Nights, any person with enough money and the right equipment can create any person they want, with any abilities."

"Wait…how can they get the genes for these abilities?"

The one eyed woman sighed, and started walking, after taking a cup of tea from Ron, the two woman following her dutifully. Kim was curious now, never having thought of asking why she was retrieving a book before.

"The book Ms. Paper retrieved contains the genetic information."

Shego's mind had puzzle pieces falling into place, "Above human strength? Duplication? Shrinking? The ability to walk through solid object? Green fire?" The last one her hands lit up, causing Dr. Director to stop, her eyebrow raised as she took a sip from her tea.

"It seems…they managed to do it anyways." Shego's teeth were clenched. She had trusted Iigo to tell her the truth, and she had been lied to. She knew Iigo had known what was going on. But to flat out lie….Her body was trembling.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, "Shhh…Shego….you'll be alright…."

Dr. Director sipped her tea again, "Ms. Paper we'll be needing to talk to you…and Ms. Shego again later. The two of you go get some rest, and try to relax. We'll start out fresh tomorrow, and we'll get satellites tracking everything going in, on, under, and around that island."

Kim nodded, and led the wreck of a woman back towards the elevator. "Come on Shego…sleep will do you good."

Shego nodded and sniffled, wiping her nose with one hand, wrapping her arm around Kim with the other. "Okay…." She wasn't sure what to feel at that moment…but she was sure she was going to need to teach Iigo the meaning of trust.

Dr. Director watched the pair walk off, calmly sipping her cup of tea. "Ms. Shego…we are going to need to know whatever you know…Let's just hope you're as trustworthy as you seem to be."

----------------------

A/N: And we end there…emotionally tormenting Shego.

It'll only get meaner. If you don't like seeing Shego emotionally tormented, physically tortured…and general evil, well to put it simply…you may want to stop now.

Things won't be too pretty for Kim either.


	6. The Little Things

Iigo sat on Shego's old bed, clutching the pillow that had been left behind. "Sister…what did I do to make it so you wanted to leave so badly?"

The empty room didn't answer, and slowly Iigo sank through the bed and floor, leaving behind the pillow and empty room.

--------------------

Shego felt her jaw drop as she cleared the last stair. "God…Pumpkin…Why'd you have to live on the top floor?"

Kim blushed, "I…err…."

Shego's jaw hit a new low as she entered the one room that hadn't been completely taken over by books. In the middle of the room was a single bed, nightstand, complete with lamp, and mountains of books. "Pumpkin…we need to talk…."

Kim looked up at the taller woman, "About what? It's just my room…"

"The only clear floor space is the door to the bed! And what is with all of these sticky notes everywhere?"

Kim looked away, scratching at her nose, "A friend of mine is a bit paranoid about me being forgetful…so whenever she comes over she leaves these notes everywhere."

She glanced at a few of the closest ones. _Put clothes on! Eat breakfast! Brush your hair!_ The taller woman shook her head slowly, "Put clothes on?"

Kim turned scarlet, "That only happened once! Honest!"

Shego found herself holding her head in disbelief. _What have I gotten myself into? Would it have been better to stay back there on that island?_

Kim kicked sneakers off, her paper clothes falling off as she looked over her books, her mind automatically falling into its usual post mission routine. She grabbed a book and flopped onto her bed, opening it, and settling in for the evening.

Or rather she was going to until Shego disturbed her. The taller woman crouched down near were Kim's face was and poked the red head's nose, "Neither of us have eaten yet. And I noticed you don't have a kitchen. Or rather one we can safely use without worrying about a cave in."

Kim's face turned scarlet, "Oh…." She got up, and the paper she had left behind earlier swirled, making a pair of slacks and a dark green shirt. Her feet slid back into her shoes, all the time never letting go of her book. "I know a good place where we can get some food."

Shego shook her head. _Something tells me she'd starve if not reminded that she needs to eat to live._

A short walk, only about a half mile, led to a small bookstore. Kim didn't even look up from her book as she led they way up a set of side stairs and stopped at the door at the top. Pausing to turn the page, she knocked.

A brunette opened the door, a pair of thin glasses perched on her head. "Kim…Don't tell me…you forgot to eat again." She shook her head as she looked behind the redhead, "Oh, and you brought a friend. How sweet." The last two words were said sweetly, but dripped with a venomous sting.

"Bitch," Shego muttered under her breathe. The brunette raised an eyebrow, not saying anything.

"Bonnie…this is Shego…Shego, this is Bonnie Rockwaller." Kim closed the book, memorizing the page number she was on. "Bonnie…?"

The brunette sighed and ushered the pair in, "I was actually hoping you'd come by. I made sushi tonight."

Kim's expression lit up as she repeated what Bonnie had said, "You made sushi…" The redhead hugged the other woman who blinked for a moment, her glasses choosing that moment to slide down her face and back onto her nose. The redhead was ecstatic, and both of the other women knew it.

Bonnie pried herself loose and closed the front door after letting her guests in. "Sushi is in the kitchen Kim. I want to talk to Shego for a moment, okay?"

The redhead nodded dutifully, and left the two alone.

"Let's get on thing straight…I don't appreciate strange people showing up with Kim. She's the one person I trust to read my books before I give them to the publisher and a source of inspiration for me. But for someone as exotic and sexy as you….I'll make an exception."

Bonnie's lips were close, much closer than Shego had realized when the woman was speaking. The pale green woman went to push the woman away, but the brunette was quick, snaking her arms around the pale woman, and kissed her.

Shego's body went stiff as she fought the urge to give in. The brunette's tounge ran over Shego's, the tip brushing against the roof of the paler woman's mouth. Bonnie pulled herself away, a look of disappointment on her face.

"So…you're interesting in _her_." The tone wasn't one of malice or of annoyance, but the woman sounded upset. "She unobtainable for either one of us though…I've been chasing after her for six years…and she…she doesn't even realize it." Bonnie's face buried itself in Shego's shoulder and the other woman was stunned at the fact that a woman she had just met was pouring herself out so easily.

_There has to be a sign on my forehead that says I want to hear other people's issues. Though one thing she said has been useful…Kim is hard to get to attention from….thanks mostly to those books. Not an impossible thing to work around. I'm sure of it…..I am _so_ lying to myself right now..._

--------------------

Iigo walked into the office tentatively, pausing to notice that he was alone once again. He had been avoiding almost everyone since Shego had left. "You wanted to see me Father?"

"Come, sit down," He motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

The pale woman sat down on the edge of her seat, trying to hide her fear of the man. She knew she had no real reason to fear him, but there was something that gnawed at the back of her mind that told her she should be afraid anyways.

"I need you to carry out a very important mission for me. Shego needs to be punished for leaving us. Something permanent that will remind her of the traitor she is every time she sees it. That is why I want you to remove her hand."

Iigo felt sick, her pale skin looking a touch green, almost making her look like her now-gone sister. "But Father…what if I can persuade her to come back?"

Iigo's parent thought about it for a moment, brow knotted as the proposal was considered, "Then she'll keep her hand. But if you can't convince her to return, you'll remove it, understood?" Father opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a short sword. It was straight bladed, and only one side was sharpened. A matching ivory sheath was then pulled out and the blade slid inside of it. "Remember….bring me either Shego or her hand…or you will be punished. Even my favorite child isn't above my wrath. Understood?"

Iigo's hand was trembling as she grabbed the weapon from the Father. She'd killed people before, but to harm her own sister was something she had never had to, or considered doing before. But if it pleased her parent, she'd do it, "Understood Father."

And with that she left as quickly as she could, hiding the tears running down her cheeks.

"Iigo I trust you to succeed in this small task. And if you happen to fail it will be no large matter for you to cut your own arm off, I'm sure of it."

**------------------------**

Shego curled up in the bed next to Kim. Granted it was the only place to sleep in the whole building unless she slept on the roof, but she wasn't going to complain. After all she could always "accidentally" cuddle up to the Paper Master in her sleep.

The problem was that she couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. It was what that woman Bonnie had said before dinner that bothered her.

Kim was too lost in books to realize that she was hurting people who loved her.

People who wanted to be with her. To hold her close for emotional comfort. To snuggle up to in their sleep. People who wanted hot tantric lesbian sex right then and there. Regardless of when "then" and "there" where.

Shego looked at the sleeping woman and smiled. She had fallen asleep with a book in her hand, her fingers clutching it tightly in her sleep.

What was it that attracted her to the estranged woman though? Her body? The way she moved? Her eyes? The way she fought? The fact that she could use paper as everything from clothes, to a weapon and probably more? Her obsession with books?

Just what was it?

Shego growled in frustrated, "You should be happy I like you so much Pumpkin because you're giving me a migraine."

The pale green woman wrapped her arms tenderly around the sleeping redhead and snuggled in close. The redhead shifted to accommodate her bedmate and sighed in her sleep.

It took a moment of careful debating in her head to satisfy her tortured mind before Shego planted a small kiss her new friend, potential love, and big time crush's nose. Kim sighed again and nuzzled back in response.

Shego smiled, "Well at least your subconscious likes me."

**------------------------**

Iigo sat one the roof across the street, a pair of specially crafted night vision goggles on her head. They were zoomed in letting the pale woman see into the window of her target. _So that's why you left Sister. You like _that_ woman._

_Pitiful you let yourself become clouded like that. We could have made a wonderful couple, not to mention an excellent team in Father's conquest if you had just stayed. We were made for each other. But you betrayed me for some common redheaded _slut_. Well Sister...I can live with that._

_But only after I do what Father has requested of me. You get one last chance Sister, and then if you don't choose me…I'll kill you. Father can get that hand of yours…but I…I get your life._

She pulled the goggles off of her head and stared at the building for a moment as her fingers drummed against the hilt of the weapon she had been given. Slowly she reached down to the side of her white and black cat suit and flicked the radio on, the ear piece giving a small burst of static as it came online. The microphone that sat against her throat picked up each word as she spoke.

"Father…I confront Shego in five minutes. May I have your blessing?"

The voice came back over the ear piece as if Father was right next to her, "_Of course my Daughter. Feel free to proceed when you're ready. I will be awaiting your status after the operation, and the status of your sister._"

"Understood Father. Out." And with that Iigo flicked off the radio, and fell forward off the roof, her body half in and half out of the building as she descended quickly, her glow letting her ghost through the solid brick like it was water.

_Sister…soon you will decide. And then I will kill you, or love you again. It is in your hands now._

**------------------------**

A/N: And so I –finally- finish Chapter Six. Took longer than I wanted, and Chapter Seven is going to be a while too. Sorry.

And for the record the only reason Iigo and Shego are sisters is because the same person created them. So no whining about incest, you hear? Besides if people can pair Mega Man and Blues, or Roll or all three at one I can get away with this.

Reviews are welcome, as are comments on how I've just emotionally scarred you again for those who've read my fic where Shego kisses Kim's mother.

Anyways enough of my rambling…and come back for the next chapter whenever I finish it!


	7. Parenthood

I'm really sorry about my lack of updates, and hopefully this chapter at least partially makes up for it.

And yes, this start getting creepier here on out too. You have been warned.

-------------------

Shego's eyes slid open and she grunted in frustration. Something felt different in the air, like it was charged with energy. Like someone with a strong glow was near-by. She rolled out of bed, falling to the floor next to the large stack of books at the same time a body about the same size as hers dropped through the ceiling and hit the bed.

The impact didn't wake the sleeping red head, who groaned and rolled over in her sleep.

"Iigo." It came out as a hiss as Shego rolled backwards away from the bad and towards the door. She had to lead her sister away from Kim. Even if the assault was in fun Shego didn't want to injure the sleeper.

"Sister," Iigo's voice was smooth and dark. "You left me..why? Did I do something to make you hate me? Did I say something to make you not love me?"

"I..Iigo...You're my _sister_. Of course I love you." She moved closer to the door in a slow but smooth movement.

"I...I _loved _you Shego!" Iigo stepped off the bed and slowly started towards Shego. "You and I were made for each other, made to be with each other. You and I were designed to work as one beautiful, loving machine...and you left me. You left me for some _tramp_ that you barely knew!" Her voice barely made it above a faint whisper, sounding hoarse and forced.

Shego was in shock, "You and I _sisters_! I can't love you that way!"

Iigo looked up, dark pits for eyes staring through Shego as a faint flicker of a white glow flashed over parts of her body, "You can't? You can't feel that yearn to be close to me? To love me? Or is it that you won't?"

The room lit up pure white as Iigo lunged, her hand reaching for Shego, who's body light up with her own glow, the lights driving away the inky darkness that had filled the room before.

Neither woman noticed the Paper Master wake up with a start as they began to exchange blows. Their glows canceled each others out as they lunged and struck. Each movement was poetic and looked as a dance that neither of them wanted to do.

Kim stared in disbelief, unsure what to do, or how to act, and pulled her blanket to her chin, silently hoping that Shego could fight off the pale assailant

"I _loved_ you dammit!" Tears were streaming down Iigo's face, as she caught her sister's left hook, and gripped her wrist. "And if you won't come back to me...I'll take a piece of you with me!"

Shego hadn't seen the blade before and cried out in pain as it bit her flesh and broke through the bones in her forearm, blood pouring out of the stump that was left as Iigo stared at the hand and piece of arm she help. She dropped the blade, the sword sinking blade first a few inches into the floor.

Moving away from Shego the pale woman's glow worked again, dropping her through the floor, the hand still in hers.

Shego's glow came back, searing the wound closed, and igniting a stack of books, which quickly spread to the others, the fire dancing out of the room, and spreading through the building. Her body collapsed and Kim dove forwards from the bed, catching the woman with a tendril of paper made from what had been her pajamas. Slowly she hoisted the unconscious woman over her shoulder and left her home, trying not to think of the books that she was losing, and instead of the injured woman she was carrying.

------------------

Dr. Director wasn't sure why she answered her apartment door at one in the morning, but she had a feeling she was soon going to regret it as she slipped on her robe and opened the door. Her feeling was right as she stared at the near-naked red head holding a pale green woman in her arms. It looked like Kim had been crying.

"Ms. Paper...what are you doing here?"

"Shego...she's hurt..." The Paper Master lifted the stump that used to be connected to an arm and a forearm.

Betty sighed, this was not going to be good, not good at all.

------------------

The Paper Master sat next to the hospital bed where Shego lay, an IV running into the arm that was still uninjured, and a heart monitor beeped softly next to the bed. The red head hadn't moved from the spot since the pair had arrived to the treatment facility. Dr. Director regularly checked in on the pair, but Shego stayed in her unconscious state, and Kim didn't move, and refused books.

The one-eyed woman sighed, trying to figure out exactly had come over the red head. She had never had a problem with death, blood or injured friends before, but this new woman had changed that. She had undone the careful molding that the Paper Master had been put through. Sure the woman had her quirks, but every great Paper Master did. And Kim was the best Dr. Director had ever seen.

Betty sighed, silently hoping that her work hadn't been undone. That she wouldn't face the same scene she had before with previous Paper Masters. "Dammit Kim...I don't want to have to kill you."

------------------

Iigo walked into her parent's office, and carefully set the severed hand on the desk, and set it down in front of Father.

Father looked at the pale green hand sadly and sighed, "So that was her choice...You may go."

Father waited until Iigo left and sighed again before slowly picking the hand up. "You may have failed me Shego...but I will still forgive you if return to me." A black glow surrounded her hand and the hand that hand once been Shego's quickly shriveled and turned to dust.

Maybe she would learn. Maybe she would learn not to cross her Father, but then again children are so temperamental and hard to predict.

------------------

A/N: Some of you saw this coming, and knew about the plot to lop off Shego's arm. Yes, Father _is_ a woman, but it's a tribute to the _Avengers_ movie made in 1999-200X? where one of the characters is a blind woman codenamed Father. _This_ particular "Father" isn't blind though. And yes, she's the source of her "children's" glows.

I'm pretty sure I'm breaking all sorts of continuity and cross-over rules, but I can't just recreate the _Read or Die _story in the _Kim Possible_ universe, so instead I'm creating an original story with parts from both universes.

And yes, Betty Director is my substitute for Mr. Joker. It just fits too well.

And Kim is staying color-blind. Giving her a common problem only the complete form of it makes her more human, and gives her limit. Limits she finds ways to over come, but limits non-the-less.

Anyways, sorry for the ultra-short update, and I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Emphasis on 'try'. And no lynching over the evils to come, please.


	8. Torrent of Emotions

On the twelfth day Shego woke up.

She lay in the hospital bed for a while before moving, sliding out from under Kim's sleeping form that was half sitting in a chair, half laying on the bed. Shego paces the room, holding her remains of an arm to her body with the hand that remained. She had been wrong to leave, and she had to return. Had to ask forgiveness. Had to restore her sister's faith in her.

She couldn't stay with Kim any longer. It wasn't good for either of them.

With a soft kiss to the sleeping woman's head Shego choked back the pain that was fighting to make it's way out. "I'm sorry Princess...we weren't meant to be..."

------------------

Kim woke to a cold bed under her cheek that felt...empty. She looked around the small hospital room and saw no one, or thing that looked like Shego was there.

She screamed.

Doctor Director found herself looking over a room that had literally shred by a storm of paper. The person behind it was curled up in the corner, her eyes puffy and red like she had been crying. The one eyed woman decided that it was time to take up smoking again, and dug a pack of cigarettes out from her pocket. She had been intending to throw them away, eventually, but it didn't matter now.

She took one out and put it between her lips and fished out a lighter, the orange flame flickered on as she inhaled, igniting the cigarette. "What happened Kim?"

The redhead looked up. "She's gone. I didn't mean too...but she's gone."

Betty inhaled deeply, and blew smoke slowly out of her lips. The hospital staff was going to hate her, but she was untouchable to their rules anyways. "This has happened before Kim. More than once. You can't lose control. You can't have emotions. And you can't do this. It doesn't matter if someone dies, if your heart is broken, or your being tortured. Do I make myself clear Ms. Paper?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now come here so I can give you a hug." She opened her arms and the redhead slowly got up and walked over to the older woman and started to sob as she buried her face in the woman's jumpsuit. The two stood there as Betty's cigarette burned to the filter and went out.

Kim slowly pulled away a short while after that and looked up at the woman. "Thank-you."

Betty didn't return the gaze though, "I have a new assignment for you. We've figured out who owned that island you broke into. It seems she was using that book to create children that take after her."

Kim let go of the older woman completely now, her mind going into a mission prep mode. She may be an emotional agent, but she was a very systematic one. "I'm ready to deal with her. To take her on right now."

Betty mussed the redhead's hair a bit. "Don't worry. You will. We need to arrange a team to go in with you though. Things aren't as easy as we had thought before. We don't know how many children she has now, or what they can do. We're not even sure what she can do."

Kim nodded slowly. "I understand ma'am."

Betty smiled. That was her good little Paper Master. Everything was going to be alright.

------------------

Shego slogged her way up the long road. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but something told her she was going exactly where she need to. She was going home.

------------------

Kim sat in a small office, waiting for Doctor Director to return. The woman had left for a portfolio she had been assembling of people who would be essential in a large scale assault operation. The woman returned, and the pair began to put together their list of who they could use in this particular operation

------------------

Shego took the last step up the large set of stairs she had spent over a day climbing. Her ruined arm throbbed. Yes she was close to her sister. She whirled and spotted the ghost like form of her glowing sister.

"Iigo."

"Shego."

The two figures fell into each other, their arms wrapping around each other. There was no escaping what they were created for. Their lips found each other and they kissed each other gently. It wasn't sexual, or lustful. It was just...loving.

Shego felt tears slipping down her cheeks, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

Iigo smiled at her younger sister, "It's okay. My little Firefly is back, and that's what matters."

The two kissed again.

------------------

Kim looked at the profiles of the final group that was coming with her. A part-time agent named simply Mr. Barrken was the point man. Ron was coming to run interference with the the phasing woman, based on the account that Shego's glow disrupted the phasing, it was possible his Mystical Monkey Kung-Fu aura could do the same. And there was Yuri, Ron's new girlfriend, and leader of the covert ops division. She, along with three set of five man cells where providing the muscle and surprise that they would be needing.

Kim went to go home, but only realized part way there that it was no more. Her feet led her to Bonnie's small apartment where a very surprised brunette answered the door.

Kim didn't say anything and sank into the other woman's arms, her nose tenderly nuzzling the neck that was there.

Dawn came all too soon and Kim found herself in Bonnie's bed, her naked body pressed against the other woman's. It was the first time they had ever had sex before, and Kim hadn't been sure what she was doing at first, but she learned quickly and wore out a woman who had once though herself experienced.

Things are always different when it's with someone you love.

The brunette's eyes opened slowly and she smiled as she realized that the previous night hadn't been a dream. "Good morning beautiful."

Kim smiled, "Good morning sexy." The smile faded though, and the trouble in her eyes was all too obvious.

"What's wrong Kim...?"

The redhead didn't say anything and just pulled the other woman close.

"Don't worry about it right now Bonnie...We don't have to worry about it yet.

------------------

Shego stood, her good arm wrapped around her sister, in front of Father. The woman looked relieved. "Give my your arm Shego."

Shego slowly put the stump into the woman's outstretched hand.

A black glow lit around the woman's hand, and it's energy snaked up Shego's arm. The pale green woman screamed in pain and her fingers dug into her sister's side. Iigo didn't a sound and just held her sister. The glow and the pain subsided, and Father simply let go.

What had once been a stump was a full hand again. It looked just like it had before. Shego regard the newly formed hand in awe, "Th-Thank-you Father."

The woman smiled and waved them to go.

Shego had returned. And as for an award she was restored. Things were as they were. Her family was together again. Now they world had to understand how special she and her children were. Even if she had to get her hands bloody to do it.

------------------

A/N: And we end another chapter. Not legendary length, but we're improving again. Or so I hope. I'll update the next bit as soon as possible.

Obviously I'm building this towards a conflict. I doubt it'll be as spectacular as some people's fics those people know who they are, but I'll try.

And the use of 'Firefly' comes from StarvingLunatic. Seemed like a fair trade seeing as she used a nickname I used up.

Well next chapter soon!


	9. The Little Things You Do

I'm really sorry about the prolonged absence, and extreme lack of updates. Right after Chapter Eight I suffered a major creative meltdown, but I decided not to abandon it. So now that I've managed to get my brain working again I'm back another update.

------------------

Kim sighed as she slipped away from the brunette's sleeping form. She wasn't proud of sneaking away in the middle of the night, but she was feeling torn inside. Loyalty...love...friends...it was tearing her apart.

As she left the front door she tied her red hair into a small ponytail.

It was time to actually get serious. No more problems of loyalty, nor more lovers going astray, and no more rebounding off of friends that she cared about. It was time to stop being Kimmie, Agent Paper, or Kim, and yet it was time to be all at once.

But that was just a facet of being a Possible and of being a Paper Master.

Setting off at a slow jog she started to form a new plan bubbling through her mind.

------------------

Her pale green skin dripped with sweat as her arms untangled themselves from the paler form of her sleeping sister. It felt good to be loved.

Love.

The sound of the work clicked in her mind.

The word felt so warm...so red...so alive.

Dark hair cascaded as she shook her head. It made her do such crazy things. For a while she was even sure that she had loved that red head.

But she was wrong. Or was she?

It felt good when she had been with that woman...Kim...yes she was Kim...Something was making it hard to think of the red head.

Rubbing her head she collapsed back down onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around her sleeping sister. It wasn't important...besides, thinking about something else made the headache leave.

------------------

Kim carefully finished packing the last of the paper into the knapsack, and pulled the flap over the main pouch, not bothering to tighten it. With a sigh she reached into a side pouch and pulled out a small video phone, and pressed the only button on the device.

"Wade...?"

A young man came on the screen, a startled look on his face, "KIM!"

The red head smiled, "Long time no see Wade...I'm sorry to ask, but I need a favor..."

The boy smiled, fingers already hot keying a program he hadn't used since the library recruited Kim. "Anything for a friend..."

------------------

A/N: And there is my ultra-short update! Basically a set-up chapter for what will happen later.


	10. Love and Pain

Father mentally looked over the plans that she'd had laid out so far. Carefully her plans had been laid, but now there was the problem.

A red headed problem.

She sighed, and ran her fingers through her short graying hair. There had to be a way to stop that girl. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

Everything was perfect before. A family to call her own…not to mention enough fire power under her guidance to cripple if not destroy any attacking force in a single strike.

But would it be enough?

------------------

Shego squirmed a little as she woke up, her head throbbing like she'd been hit over the head with a hammer. Rubbing her head she padded across the floor, bare skin tingling against the cool air.

"Iigo?"

She looked around, not seeing her pale skinned sister anywhere in the room that they were now sharing.

She stumbled a little as she felt herself reel a little before falling backwards as she over compensated for the pitch forward, and landed on her backside, the cool wood numbing her slightly sore butt.

Groaning she rested her head in her hands, trying to understand what was going on.

Everything had come apart so quickly for her…she had freedom…a person who would protect her but now…But now she had someone else who cared, and would protect her… She rubbed her throbbing head some more, what was she doing? Why couldn't she just be content?

Slowly she looked at the hand that had, only a few days before, been cut off. It was there, without a single scar to show it had even been nicked.

Her mind flashed back to the anger and pain that had been in her sister's eyes as that blade had come down. With a shudder the first tear rolled down her cheek as she felt her heart tearing slowly in half.

------------------

Kim looked up at the building before her. It was a fairly new office building, but Wade had found out a few things on it, mostly due to a gut feeling and some luck.

Slowly she scanned the front, the building itself looked quite ordinary, save for the unusual number of uniformed guards that were stationed in the building. She counted six in the lobby alone, all but one armed with pistols, the other one armed with a shotgun.

Slowly she looked ate her options, and a grim smile crept onto her face.

If there was one thing she was willing to die for now, it was Shego.

It was with that thought she stepped off the top off the small office building that sat across the street.

------------------

Jim was bored. Guard duty paid well, but it was boring. Only a few people ever came or left, and several people lived in building, but it was boring.

Even if some of those people were…not quite normal.

He sighed and adjusted his cap in the reflection of the window in front of him as something caught his eye. First it just looked like a whipping red blur falling from the building across the street, but then he noticed two large white things seem to sprout from it. Two things that looked a lot like wings.

The blur wasn't falling anymore.

"Steve…"

In fact it seemed to be coming right at them.

"What man? I'm trying to watch a movie."

The blur twisted as it approached the window, revealing a very upset woman. A boot went through the window first, hitting Jim, the sound of ribs snapping filling the lobby as the glass fell.

------------------

Kim ignored the falling shower of glass as she mental loosened the sheets of paper that had been her wings, letting them drift and float away. Against armed opponents it was always a good idea to get some kind of edge, and that was enough.

One guard grabbed a sheet out of mid-air and looked at it. "Pap-" He didn't get to finish as she lunged forward, went into a handspring and drove her heels into his face. She continued the move as he dropped, landing in a wide stance, scanning the other guards. Two drew their pistols, and opened fire. She had already rolled away from where she was and threw a hail of needle like paper darts at the two. They didn't get back up.

That guard with the shotgun opened fire from behind her, hitting her in the back. Her armor like paper clothing stopped the pellets from entering, but it still stung, causing her to drop to a knee. A paper throwing knife fixed that problem.

Mentally she counted five now. One was missing.

And the sound of boots thundering towards her said why.

------------------

Father looked down at the display monitors next to her desk. Her problem was back. Sighing she flipped a switch under her desk, cuing an intercom in the building.

"My children…we have an uninvited desk that wants to ruin our lovely home. Please make sure she finds her way back out."

------------------

Kim looked at the guards poured out of the hall, a smile growing more proclaimed on her face. To be honest she was enjoying this, not because she was a twisted person who enjoyed causing pain, but because she had some serious anger to work out.

------------------

"Ma'am, the Paper has been sighted."

Doctor Director turned in her chair to face Ron. "Really now? Where?"

"Downtown Ma'am."

A small smile crept onto the woman's face, yes this would prove interesting. "Send in a retrieval team, non-lethal force necessary if she's uncooperative."

Ron nodded, his eyes growing a little cold, "Yes ma'am/" _Soon Kim…you won't be her favorite if you keep this up. And that will just leave me under her tutelage._

------------------

Kim snapped a kick into the jaw of another guard as she avoided a stun stick. They just seemed to keep coming.

And then they stopped. No more guards entered the lobby, and the few uninjured ones started to turn to help their fallen friends.

The sudden stop was causing the hairs on her neck to rise.

Slowly she started to move towards the hall that had, only moments before, held a seemingly endless number of guards. The hall took a right turn, then a left, and stopped at an elevator. Hitting the button the red head tapped her foot impatiently.

The doors opened to a wall of blue, followed by a fist barreled into her stomach, driving the air out of her as she hit the ground and skid.

She climbed back to her feet in time to get hit as the large blue wall came charging at her. She didn't have time to dodge, and with a flick of her wrist created a large curved blade, a paper tassel hanging from the end of the handle.

Another fist was coming at her already, and fast. She spun to one side, dropping to her knees, aiming for his legs.

She managed to catch on with the tip, causing the calf to flap back like it was hinged. The wall roared in pain, as he fell to his other knee, fists hitting the floor causing the tiles to crack.

Another flash of the paper sword and his roar of pain stopped.

------------------

Kim slipped out of the elevator three levels from the top, on the floor marked 'Residential'. The floor was silent, save for the sounds of a radio playing some boy band from on of the rooms on the right side of the hall. Silently she slipped from shadow to shadow, looking for some trace of Shego. Any trace.

Next to many of the doors where blank name plates, but a few had names that struck the red head as unusual.

_Wego…..Hego….Iigo….Who exactly are these people?_

There was another unmarked door at the end of the hall, but there was a certain scent in the air. It was hard to explain, but the Paper Master was sure she could smell Shego in the room beyond the door. An index card became a straight blade, the door dropping neatly into two diagonally. A pale green figure lay huddled up on the bed, part of a sheet pulled over her.

"Sh…Shego?" Kim found herself feeling weak in the knees, her anger fading leaving her exhausted, and feeling every hit she had taken, as she realized that some how she was bleeding in places where she was sure she hadn't been hit during her assault.

The figure stirred a little.

Slowly Kim crept to the bed, hand out stretched.

A pale green hand shot out and grabbed the red head's wrist, before giving her a hard yank that sent the woman over the bed, and into the floor on the other side.

Shego got out of bed, a serious expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin…I'm sorry this is how we end up in the end."

Kim didn't say anything as she stood there, eyes starting to well up with tears.

Shego lunged, hoping that the woman would block. She didn't want to hurt her, just try to drive her off. It was for the woman's safety.

The block never came as the fist connected into the redhead's ribs, the feeling of a rib cracking traveling back up Shego's arm.

_God why didn't you block? Come on Pumpkin…Father will kill you if you don't leave."_

The red head didn't move though, the tears in her eyes trickling down her cheeks, her eyes accusing her assailant of every pain she had felt since the green woman had left.

Shego shut her eyes and swung again,

Another solid hit.

"Why…Why won't you fight?" Shego was feeling sick inside. "Why?"

Kim didn't say anything as her tears trickled down her face faster now.

Shego collapsed against the woman, shuddering as she sobbed. She felt horrible; the pain of how much she had missed the red head coming down on her all at once. She had been forcing herself, _desperately_ forcing herself to try and forget the woman she was leaning against, trying to forget the feelings she had for her, trying to live a new life with her family, but it had only brought about a strain on her, mentally and emotionally.

"So that's how it is Sister," the voice was choking, and broken, "First chance you get, and you go back to the slut."

Shego looked back at her sister, "Iigo, you don't need to take it so personally that I care about her differently, hell, more deeply than I do you."

"Not take it so personally? You and I were _made_ for each other, and you want me not to take it so personally? Should I take it lightly that you're tearing my heart out? Or that your slut girlfriend killed Hego?"

Shego forced herself to look as menacing as she could, "In that case I should be offended about everything you've done." The sisters started to glow, auras spreading outwards and canceling each other out.

Kim never felt so warm…so save as she did that moment. She was still afraid of the pale woman that she was facing, but with Shego there protecting her, she felt safe.

Shego looked back, "No matters what happens Pumpkin…I love you….Now RUN!"

Without a second thought the redhead did as she was told, looking back at the woman she loved.

The power, like a sleeping dragon was awake in each of the sisters in full force, and it was angry.

"Shego…I loved you….what…what have I done to make it so you don't love me anymore?"

"It's not that I don't love you…but I love her in a way I can't love you…"

Tears were starting to form in Iigo's eyes now as she started to charge forward, the energy fields blending and mixing, "I can't accept that Shego…not now….not ever!"

------------------

A/N: Not a bad sized update I hope. I'm back again, and I'm working on more in the near future. My muse is up, and it's ready for more. Next chapter up as soon as I can. Probably end up ending around 12-14 Chapters from the looks of things.


	11. Father Knows Best

Kim leaned against a wall, heart slowly returning to normal. Usually she was so calm, so in control, so collected…but that woman, Shego's sister, frightened her. Everything else she had ever faced….ever done….she always had a chance, no matter how small, of success. But that woman was like a phantom…She couldn't be touched.

The red head's body trembled as she forced herself to stand up straight. It wasn't the time to be afraid. Shego was risking everything to protect her. It was time to risk everything to save Shego.

------------------

Shego blocked the blur of a foot that belonged to her sister with her forearm. Parts of her were bleeding, as she breathed heavily. Blood was trailing down from one of her eyelids, causing her to keep it close, some of the blood now dry enough to hold it there too.

The glows were gone now. The energies where to opposite for them to exist in the same space, the forceful power of Shego's glow being undermined by the passive nature of Iigo's made it obvious that they were going to have to do it the old fashioned way.

But sometimes it paid to be old fashioned.

------------------

Iigo ignored the blood trickling from her mouth. Her entire way of fighting relied on her ability to phase, but now she was being pushed past her limits just to hold her own. Dodging an incoming punch she stepped in with a right hook, aiming for her sister's head.

The blow didn't get a chance to connect as a knee slammed into her gut.

Blood spattered out as the air rushed out of her.

Pulling herself upright she glared at the traitor before her and lunged into combat again.

------------------

Kim stared at the numbers as they slowly clicked upwards. It was the only place that really made sense for the person in charge to be.

------------------

Ron slipped the dark jacket on. Finally he was leading a team, where he belonged. Slipping the small pistol into the belt holster he grinned. It was mandatory for him to carry it; it didn't mean he had to use it, or even keep it loaded.

Tonight was going to be fun.

------------------

The elevator doors slid open silently, opening to a short hall with an open door. Tentatively the red head stepped forward, looking around for anything that may hint of a trap.

When she reached the door, a female voice could be heard, "Come in."

Heart pounding she entered the office.

------------------

Shego fell back as a knee smashed into her groin, sending a sharp jolt of pain, then an odd sensation of numbness in her legs. Slowly she dropped her eyes wide in shock.

------------------

"So you're the one who's attacked my family…twice now. And killed one of my children." The woman stood up, slowly, a black light flickering over her, off then on. "He'll be fine though. What I want to know is why you broke into my home, and stole my child from me!"

Kim felt her mouth moving, but it was a moment before her voice came to her. "You…You had a book…One that the Library considered to be a danger to the country to be left in unsecured hands. It…It was my job to take it from you. Your daughter wanted to come with me…It….It was better than having to kill someone for the book…"

The woman turned, "I see…So…why are you here now?"

Kim bit her lip, trying to find her voice to answer.

The woman was closer now, anger clearly written on her face, "Why. Are. You. Here. Now?"

"I….love…her…." Kim's voice was barely a whimper as the words passed her lips.

"I see…"

------------------

Iigo kneeled next to her sister, who was struggling to stand back up. "I'm sorry…it appears I may have hit an important artery. Don't worry…I'll make sure that Father doesn't skimp out on the funeral."

Shego rocked back a little, and lunged forward, her head slamming into her sister's face, blood starting to gush from the other woman's nose almost immediately. Iigo clutched her face, and got up, throwing a kick at her sister's face.

The foot was poorly aimed, and easily caught. A sharp twist and the bones snapped.

"Your funeral can come first…Dearest Sister." Shego lunged, driving all of her body weight onto her sister's throat as she knocked the other woman over.

------------------

"So….you want to tear my family apart? Is that it?"

Kim felt herself cringe from the tone of the woman's voice, "No….Nothing like that at all."

A black glow flickered over the woman again, "Then why steal my daughter? Why kill my son? Why would you come back here for someone who isn't meant for you?"

Kim forced herself calm, "Because I love her…and she has every right to make her own choices."

The black glow began to take shape, "I think you may need to rethink your point of view when dealing with someone who holds the power of death and healing in her very hands." A black scythe was now in her hands.

Kim swallowed, and formed a curved sword in her hands, the papers rustling down the sleeves of her clothes. "And you may need to understand that I may have not come here armed…but it doesn't make me any less dangerous."

"Cute trick, lets see how well that paper holds up against me!" The woman was fast.

But so was Kim, the paper sword locking against the curved blade.

"Very well little girl. Let's play."

------------------

A/N: And thus this chapter ends. I hope to get Chapter Twelve done soon, but I can't promise anything. As always, reviews are the little things that make my creativity work, so please comment about something you like, or don't like about the story. Heck, I even answer questions!


	12. Life Giving Fluid

Shego kept squeezing far past when her sister's body went limp, and stopped squirming. Iigo couldn't be able to stop her…to hurt her…and most importantly to hurt Kim ever again.

------------------

The scythe lashed out again, nearly causing Kim to fall to her knees as she stopped the weapon. Its strength was its size, and despite how heavy it was the older woman was swinging it as fast, if not faster than Kim could swing her paper sword.

"Give it up little girl. I am stronger than you, faster than you, and more powerful than you."

Kim bit her lip as she twisted to avoid the large blade, but wasn't fast enough as it gashed across her back.

"I have something you don't though," Kim said, the pain filtering into her voice. "I have the love and protection of someone who has wanted to leave your little family more than once. It's no my choice or yours, it's hers."

At it's infuriated wielder's command the blade lashed out again, burrowing through the redhead's shoulder, the tip bursting out the back, blood trailing down it and dripping with a slow plopping sound to the floor.

The Paper Master dropped her paper blade, unable to hold onto it with the cut nerves in her shoulder, a gasp escaping her lips, unable to feel exactly how much pain she was in.

Then she screamed.

------------------

Ron tried a few different kinds of smiles as he calmly combed his unruly hair in the bathroom mirror. Twenty minutes until it was Mission Go. Twenty minutes until he proved himself to the only woman he truly cared about.

He gently ran a fingertip over the photo he had managed to get of Doctor Director drinking coffee while reading a book. Even while doing something so casual he could see that she looked more mature, and intelligent than the average person. She had a certain way she spoke, carried herself, even ate that made him want to throw himself on his knees and beg for her hand.

He never did though. He was much too shy for that. Much too reserved for that. Even when he was handing her a towel as she stepped dripping wet out of her bath clad only in that eye patch he held it all in. He longed for her, but his sense of duty always forced his feelings aside.

He nodded, but not tonight. He would prove his worth to her tonight. Then she'd truly care about him, not as her personal assistant, but as more.

He would make sure of it.

------------------

Shego slowly slid up, forcing herself to stand. It took a lot of effort, but she was up.

Slowly she lifted one foot to step forward, and her legs gave out from under her, causing her to hit the ground hard, blood dribbling from her newly split lip.

"Alright….walking is out…let's try shuffling then."

------------------

Kim grunted as she forced herself to stand, blood running down her arm, causing paper to soak it up and come loose, drifting down away from her.

""Everything is…paper?" The older woman was surprised. She'd never seen anything like it before.

Kim gritted her teeth, and stared the woman in the eyes, forcing herself to focus, "Got a problem with that hag?"

The woman's eyes lit up with anger as she swung a quick punch into her opponent's stomach. The redhead didn't even flinch as the blow connected, her face twisted into a sadistic grin.

The pain traveled up the woman's leg, and to her brain, as she fell, an index card separating her foot and ankle cleanly. "Ho-----How….?"

Kim was still smiling as the large curved blade came loose, "I'm a Paper…Mas…t…..e….r…" Her voice failed her as the blood drained out of her, mingling on the floor with the blood of the other woman as the lay there, one of pain, the other of peace, slowly losing their grip with their existence.

------------------

While shuffling was getting her down the hall it was slow and painful, and after collapsing for what felt like the twentieth time Shego decided to drag herself down the hall. It was hard work with her legs dragging behind her limply, but it was faster than trying to walk. Finally she reached the elevator, the up button quickly becoming a scorch mark so that she could begin her ascent to where her mother and most certainly her lover were.

------------------

Ron stood in the courtyard of the building, as his team entered, their rifles bursting in rapid succession as they faced off with the guards inside.

Yes, tonight was going to be fun.

Just as soon as he let his monkey out.

------------------

"Ma'am! Rapid energy spike detected in sector! The readings are all over the charts!" The technician was panicking as he watched the digital read outs on his screen.

"Relax Jennings. I was expecting something like this," The woman calmly brushed some stray hair away from her eye patch. _Showing off already Ronald? _She sighed and tried to keep her annoyance at a minimal. _You'd be such a great agent if you could get yourself to just focus. There is no need for flashy in this line of work. Something I know you know._

Slowly she turned to go back to her office, to start processing the inevitable property damage reports, _Just….Just be careful Ron._

------------------

Shego forced her way down the fall as fast as she could, ignoring the burning pain on her front from the consistent dragging or the pain in her elbows from digging in to the smooth marble floor to pull herself forward. She had to reach Kim. She had to protect her. No matter what.

------------------

A/N: Annnnndddd….we stop here. The nest chapter will be up in the near future and –may- finish this, or bring us closer to the epilogue. Somehow I feel that my chapters need to be shorter right now so that they don't force too much at you my faithful and semi-faithful readers at once.

It oddly also makes this feel kind of like an episode to an anime where the 'To be continued' pops up at the end of each chapter, leaving you hanging until next time.

It's a love/hate relationship I guess.

Anyways, questions, comments, and reviews are welcomed and encouraged!


	13. Paper Cuts Can Be Deadly

Shego slowly moved forward, her muscles crying out in the pains of exhaustion. She groaned in pain with each slow movement she made forward. Her eyes blurred as the sweat dripped into them, making everything in the room look red as she pulled herself through the door.

Each time she moved her body pleaded her to stop, but there was something inside of her that cried out louder for her to keep going.

She stopped as her hand brushed something moist. It was still warm. Slowly she wiped the sweat from her eyes with a trembling hand.

"No…No…."

------------------

Ron turned, ducking to avoid the barrel of a shotgun, and threw his elbow into the guard's chin, hard. The man crumpled, and dropped. Slowly he reached up and tapped the headphone he was wearing, "Office Seven C clear." The guard had been smart by hiding behind the door, but the sound of the trigger being pulled had given him away.

The blonde shook his head. So many people relied on guns that they were helpless in a close fight. He found it disheartening to have to fight so many useless people. His body was yearning for a fight. A real fight, one that would force him to pull out all of his stops. Someone who could match him. For at least a while.

Sighing he stepped out into the hall, looking up and down the corridor. Nothing. Silently he began to tread towards the next room.

------------------

Shego held the limp, smiling form of her lover, tears dripping into the dark pool of red that spread out like a carpet across the floor.

"So…Kim wasn't as strong as she thought." The voice was cool, and emotionless, with a hint of cruelty.

"You…." Slowly Shego found herself rising to her feet, her legs no longer feeling weak. "BASTARD."

Ron had to pull back as he found that the woman's fist was now where his face used to be, lit in a green glow. "Good. Now hit me vile she-bitch, if you are able. I need a real fight!"

The woman didn't say a word, but roared in anger as she swung again, and again, Ron found himself grinning larger and larger, the grin turning primal ash he caught one of her flaming fists. The sound of his skin searing was barely audible over the sound of their low growls.

Ron let go and the pair slowly started to circle each other, low, and animal like. Neither of them wanted to lose. They stuck at the same time, legs crossing against each other as they both went for a low sweeping kick. Both of them spun, turning to hit, one striking with an elbow, the other aiming the back of their fist at the other.

Both hits connected at the same time, but neither of them fell. Shego was the first to try to strike again, the heel of her hand slamming into the chest of her opponent. Ron wheezed, but drove his fist into her stomach, the woman doubled over for a moment, coughing as blood splattered out of her mouth.

Her coughing stopped as she stood and looked her opponent in the eyes, a savage sound escaping her lips as the green flame began to slowly slither up her arms. Ron grinned, "This should be interesting."

------------------

Kim found herself standing in a sea of blood, the waves washing over her, staining her pale skin. She tried to shut it out, but no matter what the blood was all she could see.

_Little one…._

The sound of the voice was soft and gentle, like silk in the wind.

_Do not worry little one. This blood will not be shed over you….that is…if you would like to go back._

Kim looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, "I can go back? Send me! Please send me!"

_Very well little one. But such a gift will come with a heavy burden._

"Anything! Anything! I just want to go back to Shego once again!"

_Very well little one….go back to the body that you belong to._

------------------

Shego was completely encased in her glow now, putting every ounce of herself into each punch, every kick, no matter what she had to win. She had to win…

It was something inside of her that told her to keep going, to keep trying to fight…to win.

------------------

Ron was struggling to keep the woman's blows in check, every flaming strike forcing him back. This was a fight. This is what he had been craving.

And he wouldn't have to block forever. The woman was slowly starting to wear down, to tire. And when she was tired enough, he would finish her.

------------------

Kim could feel something. Something she could move. Slowly she wiggled it, and found out that it was her toe. Feeling started to creep in on other parts of her body, her fingers, her ears, her nose, her lips, and the cool tasting air as she breathed in and out.

There was no sight for her. But she could feel the air around her, the blood she lay in, the heat from the woman who fought with her savage screams as she made each attack. Slowly she felt out to each sheet of paper. The blood soaked pieces responded, coming together, forming and shaping, and folding to her will.

And it struck.

------------------

Shego fell forward as the blonde avoided her punch. He was getting faster, somehow he was getting faster.

She never had a chance for another strike as a blur of motion moved past, slamming into the blonde. Slowly she stood up, the glow fading in shock as she noticed that it was made of paper.

------------------

Ron smiled as he moved clear again. Yes...the time to strike back was nearing... The woman was wearing down now. Almost cockily he stepped out of the way of a punch, and went to hit her over the head with his fist, but something large and red slammed into him, hard.

The last thing he saw was dripping red teeth.

------------------

Shego stared in awe of the paper dragon, the serpentine body had rose from the blood soaked floor, taking much of the blood with it, and spraying it forward as it slammed into it's target, and carried it into a wall, the stone slab cracking from the momentum. Slowly she turned to where the dragon had come from, a blood stained Kim sitting there, with a confused look on her face.

The pale green woman collapsed against the red head, sobbing into her shoulder. Kim just held the woman close. The bad news could wait until the shock was over.

------------------

A/N: Epilogue chapter next, and we're done! What do you think? Don't worry…I promise the ending doesn't suck.

Anyways, if you feel even remotely like tossing me a line, that'd be great! I may or may not do a short ficlet after this one, but officially this is my last Kigo fic for a while. Unofficially I got one idea to write out and post as soon as I can, but it has to wait until this one is over.

Slash Cookies for all reviewers!


	14. Never A Sweeter Thing

Doctor Director read the report, trying to refrain herself. She needed to be cold as always. It was not the time for tears.

She didn't listen to herself though as the tears started to roll down her cheek. Kim had been sacrificial, but Ron, no Ron was the one she had wanted to protect, to nurture. She had cared for him like she had given birth to him herself. No, she loved him even more than that.

It was her fault that he was dead now. He'd wanted to go a mission for months, and she had held back, but her resolve had given out against him…and now…now he was dead.

She didn't want to go on, but she had to. Global Justice still needed her.

In the end that was enough.

------------------

Kim was curled up on the couch next to the pale woman she loved, cloth blindfold over her eyes. She had a children's book written in simple Braille that her fingers kept dancing over, as she tried to remember the characters. It was hard, but she was learning.

Shego looked up from the notebook her parent had written. It was one of seven, the other six sitting on the coffee table, all filled with notes on how the woman had carefully spliced, grew, trained, and raised the children before using an ancient tome to give them powers no ordinary mortal had.

It was interesting, but frightening how twisted the woman was. But she was also brilliant. The woman's mind seemed to have traded its sanity a long time ago, but made up for it by being more intelligent than the average person.

Shego gently stroked Kim's hair, the redhead sighing softly and unconsciously nuzzling back against the pale woman's thigh. It was sad that her lover couldn't see, but it was good to have her back.

------------------

Bonnie watched the two from her bedroom door as they sat on the living room couch. It was hard to accept that Kim had found someone else, but Shego seemed like the perfect person for her. She smiled as she watched as they traded little bits off affection, not even thinking about how to do it, or why. It was too natural for her to interrupt, and it'd be an act of cruelty to prevent.

Besides, there was always a chance that Tara swung her way. The woman had been getting rather close during their more recent meetings as they worked on her most recent book. Maybe it was time to make a move on that.

After all, what was love, if not fleeting?

------------------

A/N: And here is where _Glow or Die_ ends. It has been a fun ride, even if these last chapters came a little quickly. I've enjoyed writing it a lot, even worried that I had done something to alienate all of you wonderful folks who read and review! my fics.

I have one ficlet to write for all of your enjoyment, and then I'm hanging up my Kigo writing for a while. It's not that this hasn't been fun, it has. But I have a lot of work to deal with right now, and want to try to see if I can write a full novel, which should be a feat in and unto itself. So needless to say, I can't do any more Kigo for a while. Don't worry…one day I'll do it. Who knows, maybe I'll bring more fresh fic ideas that no one has even considered to the table. Or at least more pairings that make me worry that I'm going to creep someone out.

And finally review cookies for anyone who reviews this chapter, or the fic as a whole! I want to hear what you liked and didn't! It gives me a chance to learn what I can strengthen, and what I'm doing well, so please tell me!


End file.
